Generally, if a user selects a viewing condition menu, a viewing condition is set based on a setting value predetermined in a conventional video display apparatus. That is, Television viewing conditions may be supplied to the user based on predetermined menu settings including predetermined video images and audio sounds. Such a video display apparatus typically has a function of adjusting a video mode and audio mode. As a result, the user sets video mode adjustment values such as desired contrast, brightness, color intensity and sharpness and audio mode adjustment values such as bais, treble, balance and the like.